Eyes On You
by nomadic-moon
Summary: At weddings, everyones eyes are on the blushing bride.They look at her hair, her smile, and her dress. But Harry, her eyes will be on you. A short Harry/Hermione wedding fic. Other couples will be mentioned. one-shot.


Eyes On You

**Summary:** _At weddings, everyone's eyes are on the blushing bride. They look at her hair, her smile, and at her dress. But Harry, her eyes will be on you. _

_A short Harry/Hermione wedding fic. Other couples will be mentioned. _

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Harry Potter._

White. That's the color he sees. All white. And without a doubt, it's beautiful. White candles floating, Victorie Weasley in a pretty white dress, and white lilies. He wanted them, in memory of his mother.

Harry Potter looked at the crowd. Color. Every color was seen. Molly Weasley wore a rose colored gown, Minerva McGonagall wore her deep green robes, and Ginny Longbottom wore a purple dress while her husband Neville wore a matching tie.

He of course saw many more colors. And right now, he saw a red head walking towards him.

"Hey mate, it's almost time! Are you ready?" Ron asked him, a huge grin on his freckled face.

Harry nodded slightly. "Um, yea Ron. I'm ready. Totally ready." He chocked out shakily. Even though Ron was to be thought the most oblivious wizard out there, he could tell Harry was nervous.

"Harry, you have nothing to worry about. Everything is going to go smoothly, the Minister arrived a minute ago, and Hermione is almost ready. And, to tell you the truth you haven't looked more happy." He spoke earnestly, a side not often seen by the youngest Weasley boy.

Harry smiled at his closest friend, "Well mate if I don't recall on your big day, you were the one puking for about an hour." He teased and watched Ron grow red.

"Oh, shut up. I have to go check on the girls, remember, only fifteen more minutes." He wagged a finger in revenge, and watched Harry go pale.

Harry gulped and removed his glasses, which had fogged up. Oh damn it, another red head. "Look Ron, I'm sorry for mentioning the puking thing." He apologized, afraid of another 'pep talk' from the blurred image.

"Harry, I'm not Ron, and what did he say to you?" A familiar voice spoke to him, Harry put on his glasses and chuckled a little.

Arthur Weasley was looking up at him, wondering what his son had said. "Oh, nothing. Hello ." He said, trying to hide his uneasiness.

"Oh, son call me Arthur. How are you holding up lad?" He asked, and Harry knew he couldn't get anything by the man, he raised a lot of kids.

"Um, not so good Arthur." He spilled to his somewhat father figure. "I'm _so_ nervous. What if she changes his mind?" Harry slurred quickly.

The older man chuckled. "You know what Harry, there is one thing you have to remember. Look good."

Harry was very confused. The Weasleys were some of the most humble and unmaterialistic people he has ever met. They took him in at his time of need, and they didn't care if he was in rags. They were in rags themselves most of the time. "Uh, sir I'm a bit confused."

laughed a little more, "Oh, Harry. There is a lot you need to learn about women. They are beautiful; they will be all you need at times. And they can be a real pain in the arse. But Harry, sometimes you can't figure them out, Merlin knows I've tried."

Harry nodded, "Yes, but what does that have to do with me looking good?" He asked, still wondering what he has to do.

"Well, at weddings, everyone's eyes are on the blushing bride. They look at her hair, her smile, and her dress. But Harry, her eyes will be on you." The ageing man smiled, patted his shoulder, and went to join his wife who was fixing Teddy Lupin's robes.

Harry more confused than ever, sighed and looked at his shoes. But before he could make a quick step out to clear his head, that music started.

It was fantasy. The only song that Hermione had wrote, and it was for him. Harry felt the butterflies in his stomach increase tenfold. He looked to the cherry wood church doors and let out a short breath.

Ron Weasley glided out with a smile on his face, his job was done. He always saw the way Harry glanced at her and the way they sat extra close, he was the one to convince Harry to propose. On his arm was his wife, Luna Weasley, and the maid of honor. Everyone was shocked when they started dating, except Harry and Hermione; they both saw the happiness they gave each other.

Luna was the one to teach Harry to see in colors, and that your departed were never f too far away. She had her ever-dreamy grin on her lips, and a sapphire dress on. And now everyone could see the swollen bump on her abdomen, they were expecting a little girl-Rose Evangeline Weasley, his goddaughter.

No wonder Ron has been smiling so much lately.

They had a very small wedding part, for the wedding of the century. Just Ron, Luna, Victorie and Teddy. It was perfect.

And after the last lily petal was dropped, the familiar tune started and all eyes flew to the back of the room. The doors opened and there she was, her father on her arm.

She was beautiful. Her hair was in an elegant bun, a flowing veil covering her face, her dress, stitched with tiny pearls. It was magical the way her rosy lips curved into a smile.

Harry Potter couldn't have been more enchanted by her. Everyone's eyes were on her, examining her. Harry's green eyes pieced through the veil.

And like Mr. Weasley had told him, her beautiful eyes, those beautiful caramel eyes, were looking straight at him. And all they saw was love.

**A/N: **_hope you liked that little story! I love the Harmony ship:) I got bored and the idea came up, so…yea! Sorry if it was really short. _

_Read and Review Please! _


End file.
